battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Episode 03
The Third Episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Brave. Summary A Clash Between Men! MoonlightDragon vs SunDragon in the Japanese Version is the third episode of Battle Spirits Brave anime. It first aired in September 26th 2010. This episode follows the continuation of the match between Barone and Bashin Dan as they continue to battle it out for their time. This battle intensifies with heat as both players have their key spirits in play. Featured Battle: Bashin Dan vs Moonlight Barone! Turn 6: Barone It's Barone's attack. Barone attacks with MoonlightDragon Strike-Siegwurm and Dan takes the attack reducing his life to 2. Dan is accumualting core for his next plan. He ends. Turn 7: Dan Dan draws a card from his deck and begins his turn. Dan brings BattleDragon and Bladra to level two. Bladra (2000BP) BattleDragon (3000BP) Dan summons The CannonDragon Bal-Gunner. Dan then braves Cannon and ApolloDragon to from a new creature. Dan activates it's effect allowing him to destroy an opposing spirit with 4000 BP or less. Dan chooses Gadphant. Dan then target attacks the other Gadphant. Barone used Gadphant's effect bring it to 5000BP but is less than ApolloDragon and it resulted in Destruction. - Barone then uses Moonlight's effect (When an opposing spirit attacks, you can refresh this spirit) -Dan Ends Turn 8: Barone -Barone summons the GunDragon Phoenix Cannon (Brave). Barone uses it's effect which destroys two opposing spirits with 4000 BP or less. Bladra and BattleDragon are destroyed. -Barone then braves Phoenix Cannon and Moonlight Dragon to form a new creature. -Barone begins his Attack Step and attacks with his brave spirit. This creature pierces through Dan and Dan is then taken to 1 life. Barone ends his turn. Turn 9-Dan Dan refreshes his creatures and then separates his brave spirit to bring back Cannon and ApolloDragon. -Dan then summons The Fang Emperor Cerbelord (Blue Brave) Dan then braves ApolloDragon and Cerbelord to form another new creature. This time the brave spirit is level 3 and has 14,000 BP. -Dan begins his attack step and attacks with his brave spirit. He activates Cerbelord's effect making him mill 5 cards from his deck. -Siegwurm is then refreshed as it activates it's effect when an opposing spirit attacks. The brave spirit target attacks the opposing brave spirit. The spirits clash and Sieg-wurm is destroyed as result of the battle. -Next Dan activates Cerbelord's effect from the previous cost which refreshes ApolloDragon. Dan then brave attacks and Dan activates the brave spirits effect destroying a creature with 9000 BP or less. Phoenix-Cannon is destroyed. -Barone activates Flash timing Blizzard Wall. He takes the attack bringing him to two life and then stops the battle phase. Dan ends Turn 10- Barone -Barone summons Gadphant and Northenbear at both level two. Northenbear (5000BP) Gadphant (3000BP) Northenbear attacks and CannonDragon blocks making Cannon destroyed. Dan's other creature apollodragon is exhausted and cannot block so Barone attacks with Gadphant and defeats Dan's Life to 0. Summary Although Dan loses, he bumps into a robot and hits his head. He also encounters Plym Machina who has remakrs as Mecha-Cool One of Barone's ship attendant tells Barone to submit the win go Gilfam but Barone shrugs and is felt more relieved about battling a challenging opponent. The group of Mazoku are in a discussion and the Darkness Zazie is introduced, He tells them that Dan doesn't know anything but except card battlers. Dan then is determined to get stronger as he works on his deck. Match Featured Card The featured card is the brave card The FangEmperor Cerbelord. When braved it can mill 5 cards from the deck and refresh the brave spirit. Cards Used Cast Dan Bashin - Fuyuka Oura Mai Shinomiya - Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray - Daisuke Ono Youth Glynnhorn - Tetsuya Kakihara Plym Machina - Kanae Itō Barone - Daisuke Namikawa Duc - Kenji Hamada Zazie - Kenichi Suzumura Kazan - Kenji Nomura Kenzo Hyoudo - Aya Endo Stella - Satsuki Yukino Geraid - Hiroshi Shirokuma Rugain - Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Subordinate - Yuuki Ono Narration - Junichi Suwabe Main Staff Script： Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard： Yasuhiro Tanabe、Tomoyuki Kawamura Episode Director： Yasuhiro Tanabe Animation Director：Yukie Suzuki Trivia Eyecatches Used: Category:Episodes: Brave